What Lies In the Dark
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: Vaega is the new shop owner working at Troll Market with a passion to help others. But an unknown evil rise from the darkness. In an unknown destiny she never knew. Will she have the courage to protect the life she always known or will it vanishes into chaos?
1. The Deal

"I still think it's a bad idea going to the sewers alone without somebody with you. I should come with." Said a concern Blinkous as he helped a new shop owner named Vaega putting up some potions for her shop. Vaega is a new in Troll Market. When she arrives Blinkous was gladly willing to help the newcomer. "Come on Blinkous nothing will happen to me. Plus, I'm just picking up some supplies for my shop." The young troll said as she finished the last box Snake Eyes. Blinkous looked at Vaega with a serious look. "Have you heard the rumors that going around lately? There supposed to be some horrifying creature living there." He informed her.

"Creature?" Vaega looked at the six eyed troll with confusion. Blinkous shook his head. "They say it has glowing yellow eyes that can look into your soul and has horns that are bigger than an axe blade. What's most terrifying is that they say some trolls didn't make it back alive." He said shaking.

Vaega just rolled her eyes at the older troll worries and grabbed tote bag and a few other things in it. "It's just rumors Blinkous. Plus, if this 'creature' ever attacks me. I have my trusty dagger with me by my side." But, the six eyed troll only looked at her with concerned in his eyes. Vaega just smiled at Blinkous with confidence. Showing him she can do fine on her own. But, Blinkous is still unconvinced.

Vaega placed her hand onto his and whispered. "I'll do fine. I can take care of myself." Blinkous push her gently away from her. Thinking there's no way of changing his mind. Vaega widens her eyes and pouted her lips. "Oh, not the baby troll eyes!" He groan. After a couple more minutes of it he caved and sighed with concerned. "Fine.I still think is a bad idea. But,who am I to stop you." Vaega smiled and hugged him before placing her bag on her shoulder. "You wouldn't regret this Blinkous!" And left her shop. Blinkous had some nerving in his core."I already have." He whispered under his breath.

Vaega went near the entrance of Troll Market and took out a Horngazel out of her bag. She made a bridge and went outside into the world of man. She then light a torch to see the darkness in front of her. Vaega took a few breaths before she walked inside the sewers. The young troll was looking for a rare mushroom that only grows in the particular sewer way.

As Vaega walked into the sewers, she heard a loud noise coming from nearby not so far from where she's standing. Scared she immediately took out her dagger with her left hand and was ready to face her unknown foe. She heard the noise again and turned around. Only this time it was closer. "Okay, show yourself!" She screamed. Then she saw glowing yellow eyes staring right at her. 'Oh, by Deyas Grace the rumors are true!' Vaega thought. The glowing eyes came closer towards her making her stepped back. "Get away from me you, monster!" She yelled and started swinging her dagger at the unknown creature.The eyes stopped right in front of the terrified female. "Who are you calling a monster girl?" The voice chuckled. Vaega can tell it was a male from the sound of his voice./p

"Are you a troll?" Vaega questioned. His voiced chuckled once more at the females cluelessness. He got closer to the fire revealing a terrifying looking figure in front of her. "What do you think?" He snarled. The troll was at least seven or eight feet tall and hand the biggest horn Vaega had ever seen. His body was glowing with blue like stone that look like it was rotting away from him. And his face resembled a skull and had a few gold piercings coming from his chin.

"Who are you?" Vaega voice shivered while asking. "I go by many names. Chaos Incarnate. The Troll Killer. The Assassin. But, I am widely known as Angor Rot." His raspy voice made Vaega quiver in her core. The troll named Angor gotten closer to Vaega like he was ready to strike like a predator to prey. "What do you want from me?" Vaega questioned him. "I want you to help me." The taller troll told her.

~At Troll Market~

Back at Troll Market in the library shouting can be heard in a place meant for quietness. "You did what?!" Vendel shouted at the terrified Blinkous. "I'm sorry Vendel I caved! I can't help it! Vaega gave me the baby troll eyes!" Blinkous told him as he hides behind piles of books. Vendel clenched his staff in frustration. "Do you know what you done?! If Vaega ran into that crazed troll Angor Rot she'll never make it out alive!" He yelled. Blinkous just looked at Vendel with confusion "Angor Rot? As in the troll assassin Angor Rot?" Vendel rolled at Blinkous stupidity. "Yes, that Angor Rot. When I heard the rumors about a creature with glowing yellow eyes and big horns I immediately know who it was. If Vaega ran into him she'll be dead in seconds!" He exclaimed.

"But, I thought Angor was chained up in the Amazon long time ago." Blinkous looked at the elder with confusion. "I thought so too. Until a couple of days ago. I'm guessing that changeling of Bulars wanted to get rid of the Trollhunter and take Gunmars throne." The older troll speculated."'I should get Master Jim! He'll save her!" Blinkous said with panic. "It will be too late. Get Aaarrrgghh and search for Vaega and prayed to Deya she's all right!" Vendel ordered. Blinkous nodded and go to get Aaarrrgghh and than went to save his friend from certain doom.

~Back at the sewers~

"Why should I help you?" Asks Vaega, who is still holding the knife in her hand. Angor looked at her and smiled "You're a witch are you not Vaega?" Angor looked at her with a smirk in his eye. Vaega took a few steps back and scoffed at that remark. "How do you know that? And how do you know my name?" She looked at him with suspicion. "My master has been looking for you." He told her. "Why?" She questioned. Angor turned his head side to side. "I have no clue. But, I know it's has to do with the Trollhunter." He informs her. "Jim?" Vaega gasped. Angor nodded. Even though she just met the new Trollhunter only a couple of days ago. Both of them have already been good friends.

"For his sake and yours. You need to help me." Angor still trying to pestering Vaega to help him. "You still didn't tell me why." The taller troll sigh and answered her question. "My master holds the ring called the Inferna Cupola. It holds my soul. My flesh. As long as he wears it he has full control over me." Vaega looked at him like he was insane."How does story involves me?" She asks. "I want you to make a spell that help me get my ring back."

"And if I don't?" Angor chuckled at her hard headedness. "Well, just like I said before. It for your sake and not to mention your dear hunter." Vaega grabbed her crystal neckless and looked down. If she do this will she be a traitor to her people? Or will she be a hero? She than looked at him with an answer. "I'll do it. But, promise me nothing will happen after I help you." She looked at him with seriousness. Angor nodded. "You have my word." They soon heard voice coming from the tunnels."Get away from her you ruffian!" It was Blinkous and with him was Aaarrrgghh.Before Angor left he kissed her on the lip. Which caught her off guard . "We will meet again soon. Vaega." And finally went back into the darkness. Blinkous and Aaarrrgghh raced towards their friend. "Vaega I'm sorry! I should've come with you. Are you all right?" Vaega nodded at looked at the darkness in front of her. Wondering if she can keep his promise and he keep hers.


	2. The Darkest Path

It's been a few days since Vaega made the deal with Angor and she started to feel nervous about it. She was in her potion shop rearranging some of her new potions on the shelves. As she was putting stuff up she heard a knock on the door. She walked towards the door and saw Vendel standing right in front of her. "Vendel what can I help you with?" She asks the older troll. "I want to talk about what happened a few days ago and I want you to tell me the truth." He said with seriousness in his voice. Vaega gulp at the request. And than nervousness started to kick in. "Like what?" The young troll said shakily. "What happened down there and why didn't Angor attack you?" Vendel looked at her with narrow eyes. Vaega just looked at him not knowing how to respond to that question. After awhile the old troll started to get very impatient.

"Answer the question." Vendel demanded. Veaga looked at Vendel and sigh."Me and Angor made a deal." She told him. The old troll looked at her like she was joking. But, so realize she wasn't. "What kind of deal would that monster want from you?" He asks. "He wants me to get his ring back from him. And if I refuse he'll kill the Trollhunter." She told him. Vendel was now scared for the young trolls safety. "You most asks Jim for help." He told her.

"No Vendel I have to do this alone. If Jim gets hurt because of me I would never forgive myself. I must do this."Vendel looked at her with deep sorrow. If she does this she'll be hurt or worse killed."If you do this you'll have to face Gunmar's changeling. And that is no easy task to do." He told her. Vaega looked down knowing what he said was true. "I know. That's why I decided to go." She than grabbed her crystal and looked up at the troll in front of her. Vendel placed his hand on shoulder to show his concern."You don't have to do this. Their most be another way around this madness." Vendel tried to find away to help his dear and probably only friend. "I'm a am afraid not my dear friend. This path I have to take. The darkest path." She told him."Cause I believe there's a good troll inside him. That's why I have to go." The elder troll looked at her and sigh."His an assassin Veaga. An cursed assassin." Vendel informed her. Veaga grabbed her necklace. "I know. And I'm his only way to break it."

~In the principle office in Arcadia High ~

"Have you catch a glimpse of our witch?" Asks an stern looking troll. He was an changeling with green stone skin with feather like knifes on his cape. His name was Stricklander but, in his human form his called Mr. Strickler. The assassin looked at him with eyes that could kill."Yes." Angor answered."Yes what?" Strickler smirked. "Yes master." Angor hated calling him that. Even the masters before him Strickler was far the worse of them all.

Stricklander than looked at the young changeling right in front of him. His name was Monayo Monayo. He was sent along side another changeling Otto from the Janus Order to make sure Stricklander is carrying out his plan to free Gunmar. He was a tall changeling with dark red hair and pale orange skin. His horns resembled of the horns that of a deer. Strickler than looked at Angor with a even bigger grin. "Monayo Monayo. Go to Trollmarket will you please? I need you to lore our little witch out from her shop and lead her to the sewers by telling her to get a moss that only grows in a specific area." But, the changeling only looked at him confusion."But, sir how can I go to Trollmarket without an key?" He asks. Strickler reach out from his desk and toss the key to the troll. "How do you get this?" Monayo Monayo looked at him in shock. "I have my ways. Now as for you Angor." Strickler than looked at Angor with a even bigger grin.

"I need you to confront her again and this time instead you use this." Strickler handed him a small bag. "It's silver dust. It causes her to fall into a deep sleep for a couple of hours." Angor grunted. 'Classic Strickler. Always letting someone else do the dirty work for you.' He thought. The bell rang for next period. Stricklander turned back into his human form. "Now hop to it. Gunmar not freeing himself you know." Both nodded and they went through Angor Shadow Staff to their destination.

~Back at entrance of Trollmarket ~

Both changeling and assassin were outside the entrance of Trollmarket going over the plan once more. "Okay I lore little miss witch into the sewers while you black her out with that dusty stuff?" Monayo Monayo looked at the assassin making sure he got the plan correct. Angor rolled his eyes and nodded. "Pretty much. Now lets get it over with" The orange changeling nodded and started t open the door while Angor went inside the sewers. Back at the potion shop Veaga was getting organizing some of her stuff. While she was doing that she heard a knock on the door. She stopped what she was doing and walked towards her window to see who it is. She say Blinkous right in front of her handing her a gift for saying sorry. It was a blue and pink diamond bracelet he made himself. "This is for saying sorry for what happen. It was all my fault." The six eyed troll look at her with guilt. Veaga shook her hand."Blinkous the fault was mine. You warned me and didn't listen." She told her friend."I know but, I still should've talked you out of it a little bit more." The shop owner just huffed and rolled her eyes at that comment. Blinkous than pushed the gift further.

"It took me six hours to make so please don't lose it." Vaega couldn't help but, giggle and place the gift on hear wrist. As she was fixing to organize some more she heard another knock on the door. But, this this time it was a large troll she never seen before. He was orange and had red hair. It was Monayo Monayo. "Hello sir what can I help you with today?" Vaega asks nicely. "I need a rare blue moss that only glows in the sewers not too far from here." He told her."If you don't mind me asking. Why do you need glowing moss?" She asks. Monayo Monayo looked at not knowing what to say. He started to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Ugh. It's for a friend of mine. I don't know what his using it for." The changeling answered trying not to think he was lying. Veaga knows his not telling her the truth but, it's not of her business and tried not to question the customer even more.

"Okay I'll go to the sewers to get the moss for your 'friend' and I'll see you in no time." But, before she left she reaches out her out so the buyer can pay. "Its fifteen shillings for the moss and five more for me getting it." Monayo Monayo looked at her and huffed. 'That's a rip out you asks me.' He thought and paid up. As she finally walked away Monayo Monayo giggle a little."Poor thing she does not know she'll be walking into her own doom" He smiled.

Vaega went out Trollmarket to grabbed the moss for her customer. As she walked towards the sewers she stared at the entrance. Just looking. Wondering. "I wonder if Angor would be here." She out thought to herself. And walked inside. As she goes deeper inside looking for the moss. She heard familiar sound. "Angor is that you?" She asks. Glowing yellow eyes appear from the darkness. Veaga walks towards him and placed her hand on his.

"About the deal. I was thinking if I asks the Trollhunter to get the Kerosect from Gatto's Keep which stops time I'll easily--" Angor grabbed her arm. Vaega looked at him with utter shock. "Angor what are you doing?" She looked at him confused. Angor only looked at her with bit of regret."I'm sorry Vaega" Angor blows the Silver Dust in her face. Soon the young troll started to feel dizzy. Than her legs started to feel wobbly. "Angor? What have you done?" She soon started to faint. Angor soon picked her up from the ground. He is still keeping his promise like he said. He'll get the so called Kersect from Gatto himself. Knowing if the Trollhunter was involved he would never get the chance to get his soul back.

It's been a few days since Vaega made the deal with Angor and she started to feel nervous about it. She was in her potion shop rearranging some of her new potions on the shelves. As she was putting stuff up she heard a knock on the door. She walked towards the door and saw Vendel standing right in front of her. "Vendel what can I help you with?" She asks the older troll. "I want to talk about what happened a few days ago and I want you to tell me the truth." He said with seriousness in his voice. Vaega gulp at the request. And than nervousness started to kick in. "Like what?" The young troll said shakily. "What happened down there and why didn't Angor attack you?" Vendel looked at her with narrow eyes. Vaega just looked at him not knowing how to respond to that question. After awhile the old troll started to get very impatient.

"Answer the question." Vendel demanded. Veaga looked at Vendel and sigh."Me and Angor made a deal." She told him. The old troll looked at her like she was joking. But, so realize she wasn't. "What kind of deal would that monster want from you?" He asks. "He wants me to get his ring back from him. And if I refuse he'll kill the Trollhunter." She told him. Vendel was now scared for the young trolls safety. "You most asks Jim for help." He told her.

"No Vendel I have to do this alone. If Jim gets hurt because of me I would never forgive myself. I must do this."Vendel looked at her with deep sorrow. If she does this she'll be hurt or worse killed."If you do this you'll have to face Gunmar's changeling. And that is no easy task to do." He told her. Vaega looked down knowing what he said was true. "I know. That's why I decided to go." She than grabbed her crystal and looked up at the troll in front of her. Vendel placed his hand on shoulder to show his concern."You don't have to do this. Their most be another way around this madness." Vendel tried to find away to help his dear and probably only friend. "I'm a am afraid not my dear friend. This path I have to take. The darkest path." She told him."Cause I believe there's a good troll inside him. That's why I have to go." The elder troll looked at her and sigh."His an assassin Veaga. An cursed assassin." Vendel informed her. Veaga grabbed her necklace. "I know. And I'm his only way to break it."

~In the principle office in Arcadia High ~

"Have you catch a glimpse of our witch?" Asks an stern looking troll. He was an changeling with green stone skin with feather like knifes on his cape. His name was Stricklander but, in his human form his called Mr. Strickler. The assassin looked at him with eyes that could kill."Yes." Angor answered."Yes what?" Strickler smirked. "Yes master." Angor hated calling him that. Even the masters before him Strickler was far the worse of them all.

Stricklander than looked at the young changeling right in front of him. His name was Monayo Monayo. He was sent along side another changeling Otto from the Janus Order to make sure Stricklander is carrying out his plan to free Gunmar. He was a tall changeling with dark red hair and pale orange skin. His horns resembled of the horns that of a deer. Strickler than looked at Angor with a even bigger grin. "Monayo Monayo. Go to Trollmarket will you please? I need you to lore our little witch out from her shop and lead her to the sewers by telling her to get a moss that only grows in a specific area." But, the changeling only looked at him confusion."But, sir how can I go to Trollmarket without an key?" He asks. Strickler reach out from his desk and toss the key to the troll. "How do you get this?" Monayo Monayo looked at him in shock. "I have my ways. Now as for you Angor." Strickler than looked at Angor with a even bigger grin.

"I need you to confront her again and this time instead you use this." Strickler handed him a small bag. "It's silver dust. It causes her to fall into a deep sleep for a couple of hours." Angor grunted. _'Classic Strickler. Always letting someone else do the dirty work for you.'_ He thought. The bell rang for next period. Stricklander turned back into his human form. "Now hop to it. Gunmar not freeing himself you know." Both nodded and they went through Angor Shadow Staff to their destination.

~Back at entrance of Trollmarket ~

Both changeling and assassin were outside the entrance of Trollmarket going over the plan once more. "Okay I lore little miss witch into the sewers while you black her out with that dusty stuff?" Monayo Monayo looked at the assassin making sure he got the plan correct. Angor rolled his eyes and nodded. "Pretty much. Now lets get it over with" The orange changeling nodded and started t open the door while Angor went inside the sewers. Back at the potion shop Veaga was getting organizing some of her stuff. While she was doing that she heard a knock on the door. She stopped what she was doing and walked towards her window to see who it is. She say Blinkous right in front of her handing her a gift for saying sorry. It was a blue and pink diamond bracelet he made himself. "This is for saying sorry for what happen. It was all my fault." The six eyed troll look at her with guilt. Veaga shook her hand."Blinkous the fault was mine. You warned me and didn't listen." She told her friend."I know but, I still should've talked you out of it a little bit more." The shop owner just huffed and rolled her eyes at that comment. Blinkous than pushed the gift further.

"It took me six hours to make so please don't lose it." Vaega couldn't help but, giggle and place the gift on hear wrist. As she was fixing to organize some more she heard another knock on the door. But, this this time it was a large troll she never seen before. He was orange and had red hair. It was Monayo Monayo. "Hello sir what can I help you with today?" Vaega asks nicely. "I need a rare blue moss that only glows in the sewers not too far from here." He told her. "If you don't mind me asking. Why do you need glowing moss?" She asks. Monayo Monayo looked at not knowing what to say. He started to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Ugh. It's for a friend of mine. I don't know what his using it for." The changeling answered trying not to think he was lying. Veaga knows his not telling her the truth but, it's not of her business and tried not to question the customer even more.

"Okay I'll go to the sewers to get the moss for your 'friend' and I'll see you in no time." But, before she left she reaches out her out so the buyer can pay. "Its fifteen shillings for the moss and five more for me getting it." Monayo Monayo looked at her and huffed. _'That's a rip out you asks me.'_ He thought and paid up. As she finally walked away Monayo Monayo giggle a little."Poor thing she does not know she'll be walking into her own doom" He smiled.

Vaega went out Trollmarket to grabbed the moss for her customer. As she walked towards the sewers she stared at the entrance. Just looking. Wondering. "I wonder if Angor would be here." She out thought to herself. And walked inside. As she goes deeper inside looking for the moss. She heard familiar sound. "Angor is that you?" She asks. Glowing yellow eyes appear from the darkness. Veaga walks towards him and placed her hand on his.

"About the deal. I was thinking if I asks the Trollhunter to get the Kerosect from Gatto's Keep which stops time I'll easily--" Angor grabbed her arm. Vaega looked at him with utter shock. "Angor what are you doing?" She looked at him confused. Angor only looked at her with bit of regret."I'm sorry Vaega" Angor blows the Silver Dust in her face. Soon the young troll started to feel dizzy. Than her legs started to feel wobbly. "Angor? What have you done?" She soon started to faint. Angor soon picked her up from the ground. He is still keeping his promise like he said. He'll get the so called Kersect from Gatto himself. Knowing if the Trollhunter was involved he would never get the chance to get his soul back.


	3. Betrayal or Redemption

Few hours has pass since Vaega passed out from the Silver Dust Angor had blasted her with. When she awoke she saw she was in an unfamiliar cavern with a few glowing rocks around her. Vaega soon realized she was tied up. "Where am I? And why am I all tied up?" Vaega tried to loosen her ropes but with no avail. As she struggles to break free she heard foot steps coming her way."Oh, look who's finally awake?" All Vaega saw was glowing red eyes staring right in front of her. Making her feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" She looked at the stranger in front of her. The figure than came closer revealing an tall green changeling with a cape filled with knives. He than walked closer to her and gave her a smug look."Do you know who I am?" He chuckled. Vaega gave him an nasty and hateful look. "Stricklander!" She hissed.

The young troll had heard stories about him from Vendel and from a couple of books she read. She also knows he used to be second in command to Gunmar's son Bular before he died in the hands of Jim Lake Jr.

Strickler chuckled. "Oh,you do know me." Strickler smirked. "You probably knew my little friend." Strickler pointed at the shadowed area. Two bright eyes than appear in front of her. He gotten closer Vaega soon realize he was the same orange troll who lore her to the sewers. "You!" She shouted. "Your the one who tricked me into the sewers!" Monayo Monayo laughed. "You got that right lass. For a witch you sure are easy to fool." He gloated. Vaega was angry for being fooled by an impure. Monayo notices and mocks her. Vaega spits at him. Hitting him right in the eye. The Scottish troll wiped away the saliva from his eye.

"Oh, your going to pay for that one lass." Monayo Monayo took out his ax and was ready to strike her. But, Strickler stopped him before doing so. "Don't you fool." Strickler looked scold at him. "She's important for the plan remember? After the plan is finish than you can do as you please. Hmm?" The orange sighed and placed his axe away for another day. "What plan?" Both males looked at her and started to smile.

"We want you to summon Gunmar from the Darklands my dear." Strickler answered. Vaega looked at him like he was mad. "How do you expect me to do that?" She asks. "Easy, me and Red over there are going to get some special crystals. Crystals that can summon anyone or anything from it."

"Why can't you do it yourselves?" She questioned. "Because we're not as powerful as we appear. Yes we can change form and make other small tricks but, we need a halfbreed witch like you to do so. You are half troll are you?" He wondered."How do you know that?" She looked at him with suspicion."Oh, the Janus Order knows your history Vaega.

That your a witch and that your mother was a flesh bag and your father was a troll. We even know how they die." Strickler placed his skinny finger under her chin. Make her to look up at him. "I hope you die impure." She snarled. Most changeling get mad from that comment but, surprisedly Strickler laughed at that comment.

"We shall see halfbreed." Strickler walked away from her and head straight to his comrade. "Monayo Monayo. It's time to go." The troll looked at him with confusion. "What about the witch?" Strickler smirked. "Don't worry. She'll have some company." The taller trolled nodded and smiled. Knowing that Angor would watch over her. "Well, at least those two freaks have something to talk about." He snickered. "Agreed" Strickler comment. Both of the changelings than left to get the crystals.

In the furthest corner of the cavern Angor Rot was leaning on the edge of the wall and saw everything that went on. And Vaega somehow knew he was here all along. She looked at the glowing yellow eyes right in front of her.

"I thought we had an deal." She than looked down and cried. "I thought you promise nothing would happen to me or anyone. You lied to me." She whimpered. "Now I have doomed everyone. Vendel,Draal,Aaarrrgghh,Jim, my family." Her tears then poor down like rain.

Angor sighed. Even through he can't almost feel nothing. He sure know the feeling of failure. The assassin walked towards her and placed his hand on her right shoulder. "I still keep my promise." Vaega looked up with anger. "Is this how you kept your promise? By knocking me unconscious? By letting me being tied up and being responsible for Gunmar's release upon this world?!" She shouted.

"Remember you told me about you asking the Trollhunter to go to Gatto's keep and getting the Kerosect?" He asks her. Vaega nodded. But, not knowing where his going with this. "Well, what if I was the one to get it?" Vaega looked at him with confusion."Why would you go there?" Vaega questioned.

"If the Trollhunter asks why his getting it he'll probable asks you why. And he'll" He told her. When Vaega thought about it. It would make sense. But, then she started to have second thoughts. "But, if you manage to go to Gatto's how would you go inside? He'll probably know who you are and kill you on sight." She told him.

"Not to worry. I have my staff to cover that." Angor grabbed the Shadow Staff behind his back. Vaega looked at the staff with awe.

"The Skathe-Hun? I thought they were all destroyed. Where did you get it?" Angor smirked. Vaega immediately regret asking. "Never mind don't tell me." She groan.

"I don't have much time. In a couple of hours those impures will come back and they will finish what they started." Angor created the portal but before he left Vaega asks him one more question. "Angor?" The assassin turned back and looked at her. "How would I know I can trust you?" She asks. Angor snickered. "I wouldn't gone to Gatto's wouldn't I to get it for you wouldn't I?"


	4. Destiny

It's been almost thirty minutes since Angor went out to get the Kairosect from Gatto's Keep. Leaving the young witch in the darkness of Stricklander's lair. As the young troll was sitting in the dark, she starts regreting the choices she made. 'I'm such a fool to for letting this happen. I should've seen the signs that troll was a changeling or being lured into a trap. It's all my fault.' She lean towards the wall and started to cry. Tears ran down her face like a river bed. As the Vaega sobs she hears a faint noise from the distant.

"Who - whose there?" Vaega voice shaken in fear. As the noise the grews louder and louder Vaega closed her eyes not knowing what going to happen to her. But, after a few moments she notice nothing happened and opened her eyes. There she saw an glittering white bird in from of her. "Who and what are you?" The troll asks the bird in front of her.

"My name is Monique. I am a Spirit Phoenix." The birds voice was soft and exotic. Vaega looked at her with an arch brow. "Where did you come from?" She asks. But, Monique just stared at her with a blank stare. "I was sent here from the Order of Prophecies to foretell of your destiny Vaega daughter of Bangora and Helen." The bird flew closer to the troll inches away from her face. Squinting her eyes.

"Do you know why your here?" She asks the troll in front of her. Vaega sighed. "Cause I made an deal with someone that I should've made a deal with." Monique than asks another question."And who and why you made a deal with?" The bird asks."I made a deal with Angor to get his soul to protect my friends and family in Troll Market." Vaega answered.

"And do you know the story of how he lost it?" The bird looked at her. Vaega thought about it and shook her head 'no'. The bird smirked at her. "Than let me show you." Monique flapped her wings making the glitter around her into a glitter like sphere. "Now look and see what Angor of how he came to be."

The sphere shows a small cave like village deep within the earth. The village was glowing with blue like stones similar to the ones on Angor's body. And there were vines that swung on top of the ceiling. Vaega couldn't help but look at awe at the sight. She never seen something so beautiful in her life. The people within the cavern looked like him but, different in someway.

As she looked through the sphere she noticed a familiar face beyond the crowd. "Angor?" Her head turned to the side. Monique shook her head. He was younger, more nicer looking than the one she met before. "Hmm hmm. Angor once belongs to the Vine trolls of the Vinea Cavern. A peaceful place deep within the earth." She told her. Vaega looked at them with wonder.

"What happened to them?" She looked at the bird besides her. "This happened." The Phoenix pointed her feathers towards the sphere showing her what happen to the once peaceful village. Vaega saw something that shocked her very core stone.

She saw armies of Gumm - Gumm soldiers raiding the village burning down to the ground. Screams of women and children running away from the terror in front of them while the men fought off to protect their family. Vaega only look in horror. Seeing so many innocent lives slain.

"After his village was in a break of extinction Angor went out to the surface lands to speak with Agante or the Evil Witch you may know her by."Vaega had heard of her. She had read that Agante was an powerful twisted witch who enjoys giving others pain and despair.

"When Angor went to Agante he made a deal with her. Asking her to give him the power to protect his people in return he gave her his living stone. But, Agante tricked him and cursed his soul into the Inferna Copula. The ring that the Impure is wearing." That part Vaega knew all too well. "So did he came back to his village?" She asks.

"Yes. Sadly everyone was slaughtered.Including his mate and young one." Vaega eyes widen. "Mate and young?" She repeated. Monique closed her eyes and nodded. "You see, Angor was trying to protect his friends and family just like you were." Vaega cried for what happened to him.

"That poor man. I didn't know he lost so much. I owe him an big apologie." Vaega looked down at the floor with guilt in her eyes. "The night you went into those sewers where destine to meet. You were destine to save him from that evil witches curse. And much more." Vaega than took her head away from the floor and looked at Monique with an confused look. "Wait! What do you mean much more?" The bird smirked at her.

"Hey, a bird can't tell you everything." And than she vanish in thin air. Which leaves the shop owner with confusion. "Hey come back here you flying glittering feather duster!" She shouted. But, the bird was already gone. Leaving Vaega with even more questions."She can at least untie me from those stupid ropes." She pouts.

She than heard footsteps coming her way. Thinking it was Angor Vaega was ready to apologies to him. But, what she saw was totally unexpected. Right in front of her was the Trollhunter and his friends Toby and Claire. "Veaga I'm glad your alright. Let us get you out of here."


	5. Unknown Seretes

"Are you alright?" Jim asks Vaega. The troll shook her head yes as Toby and Claire were untying ropes from her hands and halves."How did you three find me?" She asks."Well we were training in the Forge when ole Vendel come in and started yelling at us. Again."

Toby said as he was struggling to untie the last knot. After a few moment of untying the troll is able to stand up. She than looked at Jim with questioned. "So Vendel told you I was missing?" The Trollhunter shook his head. "Pretty much." He told her. But, there is one thing it does not add up. "But, how did you three find me?" She asks again. Jim rubbed the back of is neck not knowing how to respond.

"Well Vendel took us into the Trove of Wonders. And we use some mirror called the Looking Glass." Jim informed her. Vaega looked at him in shock and than guilt. She knows when you use such artifact like the Looking Glass can only be used once.

"I can't believe you used such a mirror to find me. Exempt using it for something important." Vaega looked at Jim with shame in his eyes. Jim nodded his head to her. "Vaega no one is more important than you. You are our friend and ally. And we will protect you no matter what." He told her. Vaega wrapped the tears away and hugged him "Thanks Jim." Soon after the friends left for Troll Market.

~Back at Troll Market ~

When Vendel saw is back in Troll Market he immediately rushed in and hugged Vaega tightly to the point she couldn't breath. "Thank Deya that you're alright!" He said with relief. "Vendel I would like to breath now!" Vaega said as she was trying to gasp for air. The elder troll let go of her and apologies.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Vaega asks him. "When I visit your shop to talk to I notice you weren't there. Thinking that you were getting supplies I left. But when I got back and still didn't see you I knew you were going to get that ring for that assassin." He informed her. Vaega smiled that Vendel cared about her so much but, her soon changes.

Vendel notices and asks: "What's wrong?" He looked a her with worry. "I'm going back. For him." She told the elder troll.Vendel grabbed her shoulders and looked at like she went completely mad. "Are you mad?! I'm not letting you go back to save some ruthless, bloodthirsty killer!" He shouted.

"Vendel you don't understand it's my destiny to save him!" The troll let go of her and looked at her with complete shock. He then looked at her like she was still insane. "What do you mean it's your destiny?" He questioned.

Vaega sighed. "When I was tied up and left alone an Phoenix came to me. Saying that I was destine to help him. And she showed me what his past was. It was sad Vendel. Really sad. Gum Gums destroyed his home. His mate and child. And she show me how he sold his soul to save them. It was awful. He lost everything."

Vendel with a soft stern face. "And this Phoenix you saw? Did she tell you about the Order of Prophecies?" He asks."How did you--?" Vaega than pause. "You knew did you?" Vaega backed off from her mentor. "Yes I have known about your destiny." A He admitted. Knowing all along about her prophecy. She looked at him with shock and distrust.

Vendel looked at her shamelessly."I was trying to protect you Vaega. I can't stand by and let you die cause 0f some ridiculous prophecy that some flying poultry told you about." He told her. But, Vaega started to get angry."All this time you knew and never mention to me?!" She barked.

"Hey! I promise your father to protect you before he died! And I will keep that promise no matter what!" He yelled. Vaega scoffed at that statement."I'm going back and your not going to stop me from doing so!" But, before Vaega stormed of Vendel grabbed her arm.

He than looked at the guards in front of him."Bring Vaega to her chambers. Lock her up and guard it." He ordered. The taller trolls did what they were told and grabbed her by the arms. "Let go off me!" She yelled. She starts kicking trying to get free but, with no avail.

They reach Vaega's home and pushed her inside and than locked the door behind her. Vaega rush in front of her door and started banging on it. "Let me go! I must save Angor! I must save Troll Market!" She shouted. One of the guards gotten annoyed from her attics and shouts "Hey keep it down." Vaega growls and keeps banging on the door.

After a few minutes of trying Vaega notices it no use and went to sit on her bed. Feeling like she had failed. "This can't end this way. It just can't" She whispered. As she sat there she started to thinking what else Vendel is keeping from her. But, before she thinks even further about Vendel's other secretes she heard an loud noise. She looked up and can't believe what she saw.

"Angor!" She shouted. Ever so glad to see him. Angor placed his finger over his mouth hushing her. "Hey keep it down you don't want to alarm the guards do you?" He joked. Vaega just gave him an funny look."How did you know there are guards outside? Wait how in the heck you know I was here?" She than pause. "How did you even get into Troll Market?" She asks making him snickered at the girls confusion.

"When you were knocked out I placed an spell on your necklace that makes me see were you are." He said slyly. "And I may or may not took the Horngazel from one of the Changelings with them looking." He smirked. Vaega rolled her eyes at him but, still grateful. Angor walked towards Vaega and lifted her chin making her blush."Now lets go before those two knows I'm here." Angor creates a portal that reach to the entrance of Troll Market.


	6. Is a Matter of Time Part1

Angor and Vaega arrived at the entrance of Troll Market and made a door using the Horngazel that Angor stole from the changelings to separates the world of trolls and the world of men. As they were exiting they saw it was still day light. So Angor uses his staff to make a shadowy path that leads to the dark tunnels.

So he and Vaega can walk safely without turning into solid stone. As the walked towards the tunnels something in Vaega's head started to bother her. So she looked up at the taller troll besides her with question. "Angor?" The troll looked down at his partner with an arch brow. "Yes?"

"Do we even have a plan to get your ring back from Stricklander? I mean I don't fight too good and you can't harm him without getting your butt kicked in the process." She told him honestly.

Angor just looked at her with a smirked look in his face. And took out an object from his back. It has an greyish triangular in shape and had a green stone in the middle of it. Vaega immediately remembered that Angor was retrieving the relic from Gatto's Keep.

"The Kairosect. I totally forgot about it." She face palm herself with her forgetfulness. Angor snickered at her embarrassment. Vaega pointed her finger at him. "Hey I have a long stressful day okay! I was tricked by a Changeling! You knocked me out and tied me up! Which is not how you treat a lady! And I almost release an evil troll that could destroy the world!" She yelled in frustration.

"And not to mention that a bird told you about your destiny." He crosses his arms still smirking at her. Vaega hold her necklace. She also forgotten about the spell Angor has place inside the stone. A spell that allows him to see threw it.

"You saw that?" Angor nodded his head to her. "The whole entire thing." Vaega looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I mean I lost my parents but, you lost everyone." She than places her hand on his own making him realize that she was truly sorry she was.

Angor sigh and just brushed it off. "The past is in the past. Its too late for me and my people now. But, it isn't too late for you and the other trolls. Now lets get going. It's 'time' to teach those two impure's a lesson they would never forget." Vaega agreed, and soon went after the Inferna Copula and finish this once and for all.

~Meanwhile at the mysteries cave ~

In cave mysteries cave Monayo Monayo and Stricklander just come back from harvesting crystals for the witch. When they arrived they were shocked to find out that she was gone. So was their assassin. Thinking Angor let her go for his own personal reasons they suspect he let her go.

"I know we shouldn't have awaken and trusted that over grown weed! He let that halfling witch get away. And he probably going to use her to get his bloody soul back!" Monayo Monayo growl at his boss. Stricklander nodded his head with agreement.

"So it appears so. Look like we have to teach that creature a thing or two about betraying his masters." Stricklander chuckled.

Monayo Monayo looked at him and grin. He doesn't even know what Stricklander was thinking but, he knows is going to be good."Oh, that big boy is going to have it now ain't he?" He cackled. So Stricklander told Monayo Monayo his plan and when Angor comes back. He would be in for a little surprise.

~In the caves entrance ~

Vaega and Angor arrive at the cave entrance ready to get the ring back from Stricklander. Angor looked around making sure the changelings aren't near bye."Okay keep hidden. When I give the signal you activate the Kairosect." Angor told her.

Vaega nodded and hide into the shadows. When the Angor entered the cave he was surprise not to see Stricklander or his follower anywhere in sight.

"Master? Monayo Monayo?" Hey called out. 'Where are those impure's?' He thought. Just than Angor felt a sharp pain on his left side of his abdomen. And soon fell down immense pain. "Ugh!" He screamed. As he was lying on the ground groaning in pain he heard some cackling noises near bye.

"Well,well,well. Look like the almighty Angor Rot can be defeated after all." Monayo Monayo snickered. Angor looked at him with confusion and anger. He than realizes that the other changeling isn't with him. "Where's Stricklander?"

The orange troll gave him a cheeky grin. "Oh, him? His looking for your little witch friend. And he'll do something far worse than I'm about to do to you. You overgrown weed." He told him. Angor eyes widen and he knows he better acted fast before the impure get to her first.

But, before he had the chance to warn Vaega he was kicked in the gut and started to curl up into a ball. "Vaega please forgive me." He whispered quietly.

In the entrance to the cave Vaega waited patiently for Angor for the okay for her to push the Kairosect. 'What's taking so long?' She thought. Than suddenly she heard foot steps coming near her."Angor?" The female turned around. But, she saw Stricklander in front of her with a cheeky grin.

"Guess again half breed." He chuckled. "Stricklander." Vaega snarled at him. The changeling walked toward her. Vaega stepped back from trying to get away from the monster in front of her. "Get the hell away from me." She hissed.

"Or what half breed? Attack me? You and I know your not strong enough to attack me or anyone else in that matter." He quickly grabbed her cheek and make her get closer to her. "Now listen here you witch. You will help us release Gunmar from the Darklands understood?" Vaega just snarled at him."And than what? Kill me?" She asks. Stricklander snickered."Oh, no dear we have bigger plans for you."

*To Be Continued*


	7. It's a Matter of Time Part2

"What do you mean 'bigger plans'?" Vaega looked at the changeling with a look that could kill. "Well, you see. Gunmar knows that your Trollhunter and his pathetic friends killed his son Bular. And for replacing the son he lost he wanted you to bare his children. And if you refuse he'll kill you and mount your head on top of his new throne. Along with your friends." He snickered.

But, Vaega wasn't scared. Cause she knew that wouldn't never going to happened to her or anyone else. "We see about that Stricklander." She pulled the Kairosect from her back. "The Kairosect!" The changeling exclaimed. "It's time to finish you once and for all. You would never going to hurt or use anyone ever again." But, before Vaega could pressed the button and stopped time Stricklander slapped the artifact away from her.

"You think you could defeat me that easily half breed?" He snarled at her. "You think you and that pathetic assassin can really defeat the changeling who fought bigger game?" He walked towards her blades in hand.

"I'm am destruction. I am fear. I am a warrior!" He roared.

"You are a coward. You use people to do to your dirty work for you. If your such a good warrior than you should do this yourself!" Vaega spat at Stricklanders face causing him to slap her in anger and rage. "How dare you!" He barked. Vaega rubbed her face in pain. As she took her hand away she notice there were blood on it. Stricklander slapped her so hard that cause her to bleed.

The changeling took his blood filled nails and licked it. "So that's what half human tastes like." That made Vaega cringed in disgust. He than looked back at the witch and took out one of his knife. "Now let's get this over with shall we?" He whipped out the Silver dust that Angor had used on her earlier. But, before he could use it Vaega quickly got up from the ground and kicked him in the groin causing him to yelp in pain. "Rule number three!" She grabbed the Kairosect from the ground. But, before she was able to use it she smirked at Strickler.

"Your time is up!" Stricklander couldn't help but, look terrified. Vaega soon pressed the button causing time to stop. She walked towards the changeling in front of her and grabbed the Inferna Cupola from his hand. Before she left to give Angor his ring back Vaega grabbed one of the feather knifes from the changeling cape as a a reminder that she saved Trollmarket. As she walked inside the cave to put on Angor's finger so he can be free from his curse.

But, what she saw made her stomach drop. Right there in front of her was Angor on his knees bleeding on his side with Monayo Monayo on top looking like he with a devilish grin on his face. Vaega rush towards him with with worry in her eyes. "Angor." She whispered. Before Vaega puts the ring on Angor's finger she removes the ax that Monayo Monayo had on his left hand so he wouldn't strike back.

Then she pressed the button to start again. Which made time starts going. Angor saw Vaega right in front of him and than looked down at his hand. He chuckled to himself. _'The kid did it. She actually did it!'_ He thought. Monayo Monayo looked for his ax but he couldn't find it. He looked at the trolls in front of him and his eyes widen. "Your job is over impure."

Angor hissed and stabbed him with Creeper's Sun. Instantly turning him to stone. Angor looked at his partner with a cheeky grin. And placed his hand on her cheek. "You did good kid. You did good." So the two went off to Troll Market. Proud of what they done.

~Back at Trollmarket~

Vendel paced back and fourth in Vaega's room while giving the guards the evil eye. "How did you let this happen? I gave you one job. One simple job! And that watching over my Goddaughter! Now she's probably got her self killed! Only because that stupid Order of Prophecies told her about her destiny!" As the older troll was just getting started to chew on the guards a troll burst in and shouted: "Vendel Vaega's back! And with Angor Rot!" Vendel was both surprise and relief that she's alright. But then he realize what the troll just said.

"Did you just say Angor Rot is with her?" The troll nodded at him. Vendel rushed out from the room to see for himself. When Vendel saw Veaga he rushed towards her and hugged her."Vaega thank Deya your alright." He than looked at the assassin besides her. "Guards seize him!" But, Vaega stopped them before they threw him in the Strong Hold. "Wait! Without Angor Trollmarket would be in danger right now!" She told them.

"Do you have any idea what he has done? He killed fellow Trollhunters and harvested their souls! We're not going to let him walk among us!" Vendel yelled."It isn't his fault Vendel! He was cursed by a witch remember? He didn't have a choice!" She told him. But, the older troll still is not convince that the assassin could be trusted. Vaega looked at him pleading to make Angor stay with her. "Vendel let me watch over him. I promise he'll wouldn't do anything. I promise."

"Fine. But, if he dare do something that endangers Trollmarket I'm not afraid to call the Trollhunter to finish him." He pointed his staff at the former assassin. Vaega agree and took Angor to her shop. "I'm so sorry about that. Vendel could be very protective me after my father and mother died." Suddenly Angor kissed her without warning. That cause Vaega to blush bright red. But, somehow she liked it and kissed him back. Both trolls kissed passionately. Angor pulled away from her and smirked. "How about we go somewhere private?" That made Vaega blush but, she agreed.


	8. Heat of Passion

They reached to Angor's private cave. It was small but, decent. They continued their kissing one Angor's bed. But, instead of sitting up Angor was on his back while Vaega was on top of him. As they continued kissing Angor stopped and unlocked his lips from hers. Vaega huffed at him. "Why did you stop?" She asks not wanting to let go of what they started. Angor give her a naughty grin. "How about we take this to the next level. If your up to it." He told her. 'Next level?' She thought. But, soon she realize what he meant and blushed into deep red.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm just suggesting." Angor does not want to pressure her for something she's not ready for. Vaega looked at him and thought about it. They only just met but, somehow she feels something for him that she never felt for any troll. She actually wanted this. More than anything. She looked at him with answer. "Actually I do." Angor grin and started to pull her clothes off.

He lifted Vaega's top and threw on the side of the bed. With his right hand he carcasses her breast making her deeply moan and blushed. He then started to kiss in between them and keeps going straight down until he reaches her skirt. "Look like you don't need this." He chuckled. Just like her shirt he took it off. Without warning Angor reached down to her private area and places his long tongue in between her thighs and starts licking like water. That causes Vaega to moan even louder than before.

He keeps at it for a solid two minutes until Vaega started to buckle into him. "Well looks whose ready." He smirked. Making her blush into a crimson red. So the Vine troll took off his loin cloth on the side and placed his erected member between the younger trolls thighs.

And ever so slowly he moved his member inside her as deep as possibly could. "Ugh!" Vaega yelp. It was her first time and it was very painful to say the least. But, this new feeling Vaega never felt in her life time. And it felt amazing inside her stone flesh. It like a warm sensation melting inside her very core and she didn't want it to stop. Her lover than started going in and out as slowly as possible. Sensing that the female haven't mated before. "Am I hurting you?" He asks. Making sure she isn't in pain. "A little but, in a good way." She told him.

As they continued to make love to one another. Angor started to stop from what his doing. "What are you doing?" She asks irritated. "I want you to ride me." He told her."I owe you for saving my stone back there. And what's the best way to repay that favor?" He asks.

Feeling a little adventurous Vaega agreed. They change positions and now the female now on top of him. Vaega gentle placed her entrance down on his manhood and starting to go up and down on him. Angor groan in pleasure. Pleasure that hadn't felt for centuries. Pleasure he and his mate used to have before she died in the war.

Angor lifted his partner up from the bed. "Wh-what are you going?" She as bewildered."I'm going to make this interesting." He kissed on top of her forehead. He placed her against the wall making her legs go to his shoulders. He starting the rhyme again and this time harder and faster. "Ugh! Angor!" Vaega wrapped her long tail around his leg. Trying to make him go faster. Angor got the sign and picked up the pace. Going faster and faster as he can.

The older male pounded her to the wall making it cracked a little by little. A couple of pebble fell down from the ceiling. Angor slow down a bit. He didn't want the cave to collapse on top of them. Angor than stopped for a moment to catch his rest. As he did the smaller troll can feel his member twitch a little. It felt strange inside her womanhood and somehow it felt great.

After a few more moments of resting Angor was ready to go on. "Are you ready my dear?" Veaga nodded and Angor continued thrusting inside of her. As they made love they started to kiss passionately. Vaega placed her tongue around Angor's bigger canines and on the roof of his mouth. That made him growl in delight. He than placed her in one last position. A position he wanted to try. "Hey how about one more position? There is one last thing wanted to try." He told her.

Vaega looked at him. 'Why so many new positions?' She thought. But, then again she's no complaining. She rather enjoys the new experience. "What do you want me to do?" She asks. Angor gave a cheeky grin. "I want you to go on all fours." He told her. So Angor releases her from the wall and Vaega did what she was asks and went on fours.

The older troll placed his member back again and started to mount her once more. He places his arms around Vaega's torso and started licking her back. Making her moan. Making her feel like the luckiest troll on earth. Angor started giving her love bites on her shoulder. Making his mark on her. It stings on her stone flesh. But, soon the sting starts to subsided. She knows she has to explain how she gotten the mark on her shoulder.

Vaega than feel herself and started to scream into the heavens."Angor!!!" She shouted his name for the last than started climaxing. Juices falling down beneath her. But, Angor wasn't finish with her yet. He kissed her collar bone and started pounding her into the ground. He gave it his all and after a few more thrust he gave out the most animalistic growl that Vaega has ever heard. He releases his gold like seed inside her, so much that some came out.

Angor than let her down from the wall and carried her towards the bed. They both have their arms around each other and started to cuddle a little bit. "That was nice." Vaega told him. Angor smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I know I was there." He smirked. And they both fell asleep in each others arms. Dreaming.


	9. Shadows

~Arcadia Oaks California ~

It's been weeks since Angor has been living in Trollmarket. Along side Vaega by his side of course. Which the former assassin didn't mind at all. He kind of enjoying her company. But, he wish he could say about the other trolls. None of whom are too happy having a troll murderer living amongst them. An creature who killed thousands of innocents without giving them a second notice.

Sometimes Angor Rot can hear their whispering insults behind his back almost on a daily bases. Some are minor and some are down right cruel. But, he choose to ignore them. The former assassin has heard hundred times worse doing his life time. He can can live with the punches.

But, he wish he could say the same thing with Vaega. The young troll tried to ignore them like he did but,at times she would get angry and Angor sometimes have to hold her back from attacking them. She might be small but, she's can pack a punch.

As both trolls were walking to the Potion Shop to opened up. As they walked they saw two trolls three yards in front of them. Both looked at Angor with cold scorns in their faces. "I don't trust him." Said an large female troll with a rag dress said in the distance.

Her name was Alga and she was with an smaller goblin like troll beside her whose name was Thorok who crossed his arms with agreement."That thing should be in a cage." He said with venom in his voice."Or better yet in the Darklands. He deserves to be with that other monster." Thorok scoffed.

"How could Vendel allow this heathen thing in Trollmarket in the first place? Especially near his poor goddaughter? She must be scared out of her mind." Alga told her friend with concern."I bet he has them under his spell. He does use dark magic after all."

Thorok told her. As Angor and Vaega got close to the shop both Alga and Thorok shut up and waved at them like nothings happened. Inside Vaega wanted to tell them off but,she choose to the bigger troll and let it go.

As they entered shop Vaega threw her hands in the air in frustration."Those two are so rude! I wish people would stop being mean to you! You saved their butts for crying out loud!" She yelled.

Her cheeks were red in anger. Which was kind of cute in Angor opinion. He walked towards her placing his left hand on her right shoulder.

The former assassin didn't blame them. Even after he saved the world from the Gunmar returning from the Darklands he still killed their Trollhunters and thousands of other trolls in the past.

Even through it's not his fault. It was the witch who lied to him and made him her slave.Sometimes he wish he never made the deal with the witch all those years ago. He could have just took his wife and child and run. Leaving his dying village to burn.

He looked at Vaega with a blank stare."Vaega I killed their Trollhunters in the past and harvest their souls. I don't think they will forgive me for what I done to them." Vaega sighed."I just wish they will stop. I wish they know you like I do. Sweet,kind, and, gentle." The younger troll looked down in sadness.

Angor took his hand of her shoulder and cupped her chin making her looked in his golden eyes of his. "You forgave me even though I didn't deserved it. That to is the only thing that matters. And plus you help me get my soul back. That I'm forever grateful." He said smoothly. Vaega cheeks blushed a little.

"Plus the last time I recall I wasn't so gentle when I repay you." He smirked. Vaega smack him on the shoulder with her tail."Angor really? What if Alga and Thorok heard you? Their species are great a hearing." She told him.

Angor just rolled his eyes."Let those idiots hear. They are nothing more then mushroom eaters anyway." He said with a sassy voice. Vaega can't help but, laugh at that statement.

But inside Angor was scared. For the first time in a long time he was scared. Right after he and the young troll mated Angor started to have feeling for her.Something warm. Something special.But, can it be love? Even after his former love was killed?

But, even if it is love who would love a monster like him? An killer? An harvester of souls of the dead? Not to mention his eight hundered years older than her. He'll be dead for she his age. She will never fall with a troll like him.

As they were talking Blinkous and Aaarrrgghh came to the shop to check on her. Vaega came to counter and smiled at her friend. "Hello Blinkous. Hello Aaarrrgghh." She welcomed. But, she knows why the real reason they are here."So did the beast do anything strange to you lately?" He asks. If Vaega told her friends what she and Angor did weeks ago.

Blinkous would have Aaarrrgghh kill him and turn his body into a training dummy for Jim and his friends. The shop owner shook her head. "No he's being a very good boy." She told them.

"I hope so. But, are you scared that he'll turn on you? He might have his soul back but, that doesn't mean his not dangerous." He said with concern. "Blinkous I'm not scared. Plus he'll never harm me." She told him.

:How do you know for certain?" Blinkous asks. "Because I trust him. Plus if he wants to hurt me he should've done it by now." But, the older troll wasn't too convince. Then the blue troll placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"If he ever does anything to make you feel afraid call us." He told her. Vaega nodded. "I will my friend." Both trolls walked off to check on the Trollhunters training. Sometimes Vaega wished they know the how much an hero Angor is.


	10. A Monster

~Arcadia Oaks California ~

It's been weeks since Angor has been living in Trollmarket. Along side Vaega by his side of course. Which the former assassin didn't mind at all. He kind of enjoying her company. But, he wish he could say about the other trolls. None of whom are too happy having a troll murderer living amongst them. An creature who killed thousands of innocents without giving them a second notice.

Sometimes Angor Rot can hear their whispering insults behind his back almost on a daily bases. Some are minor and some are down right cruel. But, he choose to ignore them. The former assassin has heard hundred times worse doing his life time. He can can live with the punches.

But, he wish he could say the same thing with Vaega. The young troll tried to ignore them like he did but,at times she would get angry and Angor sometimes have to hold her back from attacking them. She might be small but, she's can pack a punch.

As both trolls were walking to the Potion Shop to opened up. As they walked they saw two trolls three yards in front of them. Both looked at Angor with cold scorns in their faces. "I don't trust him." Said an large female troll with a rag dress said in the distance.

Her name was Alga and she was with an smaller goblin like troll beside her whose name was Thorok who crossed his arms with agreement."That thing should be in a cage." He said with venom in his voice."Or better yet in the Darklands. He deserves to be with that other monster." Thorok scoffed.

"How could Vendel allow this heathen thing in Trollmarket in the first place? Especially near his poor goddaughter? She must be scared out of her mind." Alga told her friend with concern."I bet he has them under his spell. He does use dark magic after all."

Thorok told her. As Angor and Vaega got close to the shop both Alga and Thorok shut up and waved at them like nothings happened. Inside Vaega wanted to tell them off but,she choose to the bigger troll and let it go.

As they entered shop Vaega threw her hands in the air in frustration."Those two are so rude! I wish people would stop being mean to you! You saved their butts for crying out loud!" She yelled.

Her cheeks were red in anger. Which was kind of cute in Angor opinion. He walked towards her placing his left hand on her right shoulder.

The former assassin didn't blame them. Even after he saved the world from the Gunmar returning from the Darklands he still killed their Trollhunters and thousands of other trolls in the past.

Even through it's not his fault. It was the witch who lied to him and made him her slave.Sometimes he wish he never made the deal with the witch all those years ago. He could have just took his wife and child and run. Leaving his dying village to burn.

He looked at Vaega with a blank stare."Vaega I killed their Trollhunters in the past and harvest their souls. I don't think they will forgive me for what I done to them." Vaega sighed."I just wish they will stop. I wish they know you like I do. Sweet,kind, and, gentle." The younger troll looked down in sadness.

Angor took his hand of her shoulder and cupped her chin making her looked in his golden eyes of his. "You forgave me even though I didn't deserved it. That is the only thing that matters to me. And plus you help me get my soul back. That I'm forever grateful." He said smoothly. Vaega cheeks blushed a little.

"Plus the last time I recall I wasn't so gentle when I repay you." He smirked. Vaega smack him on the shoulder with her tail."Angor really? What if Alga and Thorok heard you? Their species are great at hearing." She told him.

Angor just rolled his eyes."Let those idiots hear. They are nothing more then mushroom eaters anyway." He said with a sassy voice. Vaega can't help but, laugh at that statement.

But inside Angor was scared. For the first time in a long time he was scared. Right after he and the young troll mated Angor started to have feeling for her.Something warm. Something special.But, can it be love? Even after his former love was killed?

But, even if it is love who would love a monster like him? An killer? An harvester of souls of the dead? Not to mention his eight hundered years older than her. He'll be dead for she his age. She will never fall with a troll like him.

As they were talking Blinkous and Aaarrrgghh came to the shop to check on her. Vaega came to counter and smiled at her friend. "Hello Blinkous. Hello Aaarrrgghh." She welcomed. But, she knows why the real reason they are here."So did the beast do anything strange to you lately?" He asks. If Vaega told her friends what she and Angor did weeks ago.

Blinkous would have Aaarrrgghh kill him and turn his body into a training dummy for Jim and his friends. The shop owner shook her head. "No he's being a very good boy." She told them.

"I hope so. But, are you scared that he'll turn on you? He might have his soul back but, that doesn't mean his not dangerous." He said with concern. "Blinkous I'm not scared. Plus he'll never harm me." She told him.

"How do you know for certain?" Blinkous asks. "Because I trust him. Plus if he wants to hurt me he should've done it by now." But, the older troll wasn't too convince. Then the blue troll placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"If he ever does anything to make you feel afraid call us." He told her. Vaega nodded. "I will my friend." Both trolls walked off to check on the Trollhunters training. Sometimes Vaega wished they know the how much an hero Angor is.


End file.
